


Encore

by ZippyZapmeister



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, F/F, Face-Sitting, Futanari, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 14:52:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14956721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZippyZapmeister/pseuds/ZippyZapmeister
Summary: Eli and Maki are troubled when a new member is welcomed to their dance troupe.[Sequel to spellbound by this danse macabre.]





	Encore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedactedRedacted](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=RedactedRedacted).



> Hiya! I'm doing commissions! Here's the post with all the details: https://zippyzapmeister.tumblr.com/post/174890507687
> 
> This is my first commission for my buddy Sean! I hope you enjoy it :D

Maki didn’t like breaks in routine.

 

If things were a certain way, they’d be that way until the end of time, or until Maki saw fit to change them herself. Her days were sometimes busy, but they were almost always the same, with very little variety and a lot of strict scheduling. Eli was somewhat similar, albeit a little more flexible. However, she was just as averse to change as Maki was, so she wasn’t too pleased when a new member was welcomed to ballet class...especially when they had a big show coming up.

 

“I’m mostly confused,” Eli said. She sipped her water contemplatively as she and Maki took a break from their nightly private dance practices. “Why would Madame let someone else begin attending classes now?”

 

“And she’s clumsy as all outdoors,” Maki grumbled. The new dancer was Honoka Kousaka, an energetic girl who was older than Maki but younger than Eli. Maki would have guessed Honoka had came straight from kindergarten, if she hadn’t known any better. She zipped and jumped around the dance studio, but was always stumbling, always going off beat. It seemed like the only thing she had going for her was her ability to never tire. “This sucks. Our show’s going to be garbage, all because Madame couldn’t wait to throw that stupid new recruit into our class.”

 

Eli sipped again, looking up at the ceiling. “Maybe she’s nervous,” she finally said. “You  _ are _ rather intimidating.”

 

“Me? You were staring her down, too. I think everybody was.” For once, Maki wasn’t alone in despising someone. It was the worst feeling ever when she had disliked Eli and nobody else had.  _ And yet, we’ve been dating for five months...I guess they were right to like her. _ Maki flushed at the thought. That was enough of a break. She was getting distracted. She took one last gulp from her own water bottle then stood. “Let’s get back to practicing. It seems like we’re going to carry this show on our backs.”

 

Eli raised her eyebrows, then laughed a little. “My, my. What an ego.”

* * *

Eli could attribute Maki’s frustration to her “ego” all she wanted. It didn’t change the fact that Honoka Kousaka was an awful dancer, and impolite to boot. As soon as she came into the studio, she yelled, not said, but  _ yelled _ good morning to everyone. That is, she would if she was on time. Some days she didn’t come until practice was half over. Eli wasn’t as angry about Honoka being a bad dancer, but her lack of manners finally got her onto Maki’s side, even if her disdain wasn’t quite as strong.

 

Another break, another bout of whining about Honoka. Eli and Maki sat in a corner of the studio, looking over at Honoka. However, Eli didn’t really seem to be whining. It was just Maki. In fact, Eli’s tune had changed significantly. “I don’t think things are going well for her here,” Eli said.

 

Her tone was far too pitying for Maki to like it. “Well, yeah, maybe because she can’t dance.”

 

“It’s not that. I think she’s a wonderful dancer deep down, in fact.” Maki nearly retched. She loved Eli dearly, but sometimes she just didn’t understand what was going on in her pretty blonde head. “But I still believe she’s nervous. Look at her.”

 

Maki glanced over at Honoka. She was going from group to group of girls, obviously trying to strike up a conversation as they relaxed for a moment. But the girls weren’t having it. They all seemed bored and annoyed when she spoke, even if Honoka was smiling from ear to ear. Maki had had her fair share of run-ins with the other girls and knew that they were a bit...snobby. Maki almost felt bad for Honoka. Almost. “Damn it. What if she comes over here?”

 

“Let’s try and talk to her.”

 

“Excuse me?! Aren’t you the one who said she ‘lacked proper home training’?”

 

Eli paused, as if she were actually trying to recall saying it. Maki scowled. “Oh. I think I did. Well, never mind it. I guess I could chalk that up to her being nervous, too. Don’t tell me you’ve never been a little afraid when you’re trying to fit in with a whole new group of people who don’t even take a liking to you.”

 

“That’s never happened to me. Probably never will.”

 

“Ah...there’s that ego again.” Before Maki could defend herself, she met eyes with Honoka. Honoka smiled and waved. Maki stared back at her until Eli pinched her hip, forcing her to wave. Then, Honoka started walking over. Before she was in earshot, Eli leaned over and whispered to Maki, “Think of it as an opportunity to help her. Be the change you wish to see in the world.”

 

“I don’t think I can change an obvious case of brain damage,” Maki said, but zipped her lips when Honoka got close. 

 

“Hi! I don’t think I got the chance to talk to you two yet,” Honoka said. “I’m...oh, wait! I introduced myself to the class on my first day, right? You guys know my name! I just don’t know yours. Creepy, right?”

 

Eli chuckled a little bit. It was...genuine.  _ What a traitor, _ Maki thought. “I suppose. I’m Eli. This is Maki.”

 

“It’s really nice to meet you!”

 

She sat down next to Eli, who smiled welcomingly. Honoka peeped over at Maki again, as if expecting her to say something. Eli looked at her, too. Maki  _ really _ didn’t know what was going on in Eli’s head. Did she dislike Honoka or not? Maki knew that she herself was a little cryptic on occasion, but Eli was just a wildcard. “So...” Maki sighed. “How long have you been doing ballet?”

 

“Since preschool,” Honoka said, sticking her chest out. Eli and Maki gave each other a look. Honoka laughed a bit shyly. “I know, I know...I don’t seem that good. But I want to get better. I really do! That’s why I joined the class.”

 

“You have to work hard.” Eli was using the strict-but-doting-and-motherly voice that Maki had at first despised, but came to love. Honoka seemed to love it right away, looking up at Eli like she was a star in the night sky. “I wasn’t the best at ballet, either. In fact, I nearly gave up. But as long as you’ve got the will to push through, you’ll be fine.”

 

_ Eli was bad at ballet...? She never told me that, _ Maki thought. Perhaps she was just making it up to help Honoka feel better...but that was unlike her. “That’s what Madame said, too. But practicing in a group makes me all clammy,” Honoka admitted.

 

Eli sat up a little bit. Maki felt like a disaster was coming. “Maki and I practice after hours sometimes. Her dad owns this studio, you know.”

 

“What?! Seriously?! Wow! You must be loaded,” Honoka said. 

 

“I guess,” Maki said. There was  _ definitely _ a disaster coming. “Um, I think the break is about to be over, so we should probably wrap this up-”

 

“Why don’t you stay after for a bit, Honoka? It’ll only be the three of us,” Eli suggested. Maki crumpled. Eli was her better half, really, but sometimes that half was annoying as hell. “That way you can practice with no pressure.”

 

Honoka brightened. Maki compared her to the likes of a cute puppy catching sight of a treat, but she flushed in shame when she realized how embarrassing it was to think like that. “R-really? Would that be okay with you, Maki-chan?”

 

“Whatever,” Maki said. Eli huffed at her, but Honoka didn’t seem at all put off. In fact, she only seemed  _ more _ excited. “But we dance hard, so come prepared to work. Or I’ll put you out.”

 

Maki was surprised when Eli nodded, since she seemed to be the number one Honoka fan on Earth all of a sudden. “We’re doing you a favor, and one good turn deserves another, so just make sure you really want to-”

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Honoka said, jumping to her feet. Eli stood as well. The break was probably about to end soon...a little too late for Maki’s tastes. “Really, you guys are like the first friends I have in this class! I can’t wait to dance with you! I won’t let you down.”

 

She bounced away, grinning as wide as can be. Maki palmed her eyes. “Thanks for humoring me, Maki,” Eli said. “I feel like we’re doing something right. Feel free to be mad at me all you want if this goes wrong.”

 

“I’m already mad at you.”

 

“Way to get a head start.”

* * *

“She’ll be coming back any minute now.”

 

Maki  _ might _ have been inclined to believe Eli, had that not been her catchphrase for the past hour. After practice ended, Maki and Eli stayed behind as always. Honoka left with everybody else, but only to go to the corner store for a snack.

 

The corner store was five minutes away and Honoka left an hour and a half ago.

 

“Any minute, for ninety minutes. Those aren’t very good numbers.” Maki stood against the wall, arms folded, while Eli stretched. Eli had been stretching the whole time, as if to make it seem like they were just getting started. They could have been through a billion dances by then.

 

“Hmm. Maybe she got lost,” Eli theorized. “Either way, her bag is still here, so there’s no way she just ditched us.”

 

Eli had a point, but Maki was reluctant to believe it. In any case, it seemed they had some time to spare, so Maki decided to investigate the curious bit of information Eli had revealed earlier. “So...you used to be bad at ballet?”

 

“Not bad. Absolutely terrible,” Eli corrected. She smiled, a nostalgic look on her face. “I really did quit, actually. Not almost. I did.”

 

“You never told me that.”

 

“I don’t tell anybody that.”

 

“But you told Honoka?”

 

“I pretty much told you, too. You were sitting right there.” Eli shot Maki a look, almost daring her to respond. Maki sniffed. “I feel like this problem lies a little deeper than you not knowing I was a bad dancer.”

 

Well, yes, it was. It definitely was. Why wouldn’t it be? “You’re getting a little friendly with her, is all. And she seems to like you.”

 

Eli stopped her pointless stretching, looking at Maki with a surprised face. Not much could get Eli that stumped, but there she was, confused as can be. “Maki...are you jealous?” Maki didn’t reply. She couldn’t. Because the answer as a  _ yes, _ and she hated it. Was she insecure, or was there something happening? Eli walked over to Maki. Her face was a bit too morose for Maki’s tastes. “You know I love you.”

 

“I feel like there’s a ‘but’.”

 

“There isn’t. It’s just that...” Eli looked around the studio. She was so articulate, usually without thinking, that Maki found it strange for her to be so slow. “Well, you can agree that Honoka’s cute, right? Seriously, Maki. Just be straightforward with me for a moment.”

 

Maki was jarred. Not because of Eli’s confession (although that brought its own set of emotions), but because of how she reacted to it. Why did she feel...relieved? Like she felt a certain way, and wanted to have those feelings validated? Her mind jumped back to earlier, when she saw Honoka smiling up at Eli... “I suppose...yeah. Yeah, she’s cute. I guess.”

 

“No, no, none of that ‘I guess’ or ‘I suppose’. You agree,” Eli insisted. She also seemed pretty relieved. Did they have...a mutual crush? Was that allowed?  _ Wait. I don’t have a crush! Damn it, it’s not a crush! _ “That’s nice to know. I  _ was _ feeling a little guilty. I hope it’s not obvious that I’ve taken a bit of a shine to her. I still love you, of course.”

 

“I know, I know. And I still love you. But, ugh. This feels kind of weird to talk about.”

 

“I think it’s good that we can. It’s a sign of a strong bond,” Eli said, sounding rather proud of herself. “I’m sure there are a lot of couples who can’t be this open with each other. Although, I feel like this would be tons more complicated if we weren’t talking about the same person...”

 

Maki scoffed. “Complicated is an understatement.”

 

They shared a laugh. Eli went back to stretching, and Maki sat and joined her. It seemed like that was the key to making Honoka come back, because after a couple of minutes, she came bursting through the door, holding a ton of plastic bags. Eli and Maki looked on at her with amazement. She was sweating and her chest was heaving. “Sorry that I’m late! L-long story short, I wanted to get us a bunch of snacks, but I didn’t have enough money, so I ran home and got some more!”

 

“You  _ ran _ home? Honoka, don’t you take the bus to get here?” Eli got up and helped Honoka with her bags, while Maki sat there, stunned. 

 

“Yeah...it took a while. But it was a good warmup for all the dancing we’re gonna do today,” Honoka said. She handed Eli and Maki cold sodas. They probably weren’t befitting for the diet of a ballerina, but the mood was rather light, so they all drank away. Honoka finished hers, first, then crushed the can in her hand. Maki hadn’t noticed that Honoka’s arms were slightly defined. Maki found herself subconsciously comparing the smooth, fleshy plains of Eli’s body to Honoka’s more muscled structure...

 

“Okay! Let’s practice,” Maki said, rather abruptly. Once again, she was falling back on ballet to distract her from her own thoughts. “We’ve horsed around enough. Now we’re going to put you to work, Honoka.”

* * *

Honoka wasn’t kidding when she said her dance skills were worse in groups. With a little bit of instruction from Eli and Maki, Honoka was perfectly in step. She wasn’t tripping over her feet, she wasn’t stalling, she wasn’t getting distracted. Maki might have even felt proud of her.

 

However, she wasn’t so proud of herself. Honoka was stealing her attention. The way she smiled when she was nailing the routine and bit her lip kept Maki distracted, along with her amazing physique. Moreover, every time Maki looked at Eli, Eli was looking at Honoka. It was like Honoka had put both of them under some sort of spell with her happiness. 

 

The practice was a disaster, but not in the way Maki had expected it to be. She was even more unsure of herself and her feelings. Did the thoughts Eli had about Honoka even come close to what Maki was feeling, or was Maki really the one in the wrong? Something about it felt dirty.

 

She was the first one into the locker room and the first one out, changing into street clothes quickly. Eli had given her a couple of looks, but she kept going, wanting to make sure she had some time alone with her thoughts.

 

She got a little more time than she bargained for, though. Maki had assumed they’d take a few minutes more, since Honoka was quite the chatterbox and Eli might have gotten caught up in it, but every time Maki checked her watch, she grew more and more suspicious. They were taking forever.  _ We’re going to have to catch a late train if they keep this up, _ she thought, tapping her foot impatiently. She hated to be kept waiting, and Eli knew that.

 

After waiting for a little bit longer, Maki decided that she had sorted herself out enough to go find them herself rather than just waiting and stewing in her own anxiety. She dropped her duffle bag on the floor of the studio and went into the locker room, expecting to see Honoka and Eli sitting on the bench, half-dressed, talking the night away.

 

She got a little surprise.

 

_ Honoka  _ was sitting on the bench, but  _ Eli _ was sitting in Honoka’s lap, her lips locked with Honoka’s. They were embracing each other, too, as they kissed passionately. They didn’t even notice Maki standing in the doorway. Her heart was thumping so loudly that she couldn’t believe they didn’t hear it. She didn’t know what to think, she didn’t know what to feel, but she kept watching.

 

There was a distinct difference between the kisses Eli shared with Honoka and the ones she shared with Maki. With Maki, there was a certain type of aggression on both parts, but Honoka was a little passive, letting Eli do as she pleased. When they finally pulled away, Honoka’s eyes were still closed, but there was a broken grin on her face, like she was dreaming. Eli’s eyes were open, though...

 

And they spotted Maki right away.

 

The blush on Eli’s face disappeared as she stumbled off of Honoka’s lap. Honoka’s eyes opened, and she screamed, covering her mouth. Why did Maki feel so empty when they stopped...? She was speechless. Thankfully, Eli spoke to fill the silence in the room. “Maki-Maki, please, don’t be angry. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry!”

 

“Me too, Maki-chan,” Honoka said. Maki wasn’t sure who to look at. She wasn’t sure about anything, really. “It was just a spur of the moment thing, I swear!”

 

Maki felt awful looking at the guilt on Eli’s face. Why should Eli feel guilty, when Maki would have done the same thing in Eli’s position? She hated to admit it, but she liked Honoka. She  _ really _ liked Honoka, and she would have loved to be where Eli was just a couple seconds earlier. “I-it’s fine, right? Since I like her too,” Maki said. God, those words were painful to say.

 

Honoka suddenly went silent.  _ What a change of pace...  _ “No, it’s not fine,” Eli cried. “It was wrong of me to do something like that...especially without asking you-”

 

“You don’t have to ask me for anything,” Maki said. Her cheeks were so hot...no, her whole  _ body _ was hot. The confusion and awkwardness of the situation only made things worse. Her thoughts were clearer, all of a sudden. She wanted Honoka and she wanted Eli too. “M-maybe it’s good that things turned out this way.” Eli looked only slightly convinced. Honoka seemed to be a mix of nervousness and elation. Maki turned to Honoka, but didn’t meet her eyes. “You don’t mind that, right...? If it’s all three of us?”

 

Maki moved closer to Honoka almost naturally. Honoka nodded. She was almost too eager, but Maki liked it. Maki spared a look at Eli before leaning in to kiss Honoka. Honoka seemed to have a bit more fire in her that time. While she had just melted in Eli’s arms, she kissed Maki with all she had, although a bit sloppily.

 

“Maki...” Eli’s voice had a whining tone to it. Was she getting jealous? Maki liked to think that she was making Eli jealous, even if it was a cruel thing to like. She pulled away from Honoka, then kissed Eli just as furiously. Maki jolted when she felt Honoka coming up behind her. All of a sudden, she was sandwiched between them...she wasn’t sure how she felt about it.

 

Honoka had brought a “friend” along with her. Maki could feel Honoka’s growing chub pressing into her waist insistently. Honoka nibbled at her ear, then her neck, so surprisingly delicate. She was hesitant at first, perhaps unsure of the situation she was in, but she eventually got more insistent with her touches. Maki kept kissing Eli, trying to hold back her moans. It was futile, though. She wasn’t used to being stimulated that much and it was taking its toll. 

 

“Let’s undress you, Maki,” Eli said. Honoka made a little peep against Maki’s throat when Maki nodded. Honoka and Eli made a good team, apparently; they worked quickly and in coordination to get Maki’s clothes off. It felt a little odd for her to be the only one undressed, though, so she tugged at Eli’s leotard until it was off. Next went her panties and bra. Honoka was starting to pant so heavily that Maki could feel it.

 

Maki turned around to face Honoka, the only one who was still clothed. Maki could tell that Eli had been groping Honoka, since her clothes were so wrinkled. Now it was Maki’s turn. She threw Honoka’s clothes to the floor. Honoka’s chest wasn’t as big as Eli’s, but Maki still groped it happily, pleased to hear Honoka whine a little bit.

 

However, Honoka seemed to want something different. She took Maki’s hand in her own, a simple touch that still left Maki reeling. Then, she brought it down to her erection. Maki blushed, but began to stroke her, looking away in embarrassment. She had never done something like that before, and she was unsure of what she was doing, but Honoka seemed to enjoy it, her warm rod pulsing in Maki’s grasp. 

 

Eli liked it, too, moaning into Maki’s ear. “Maki,” she said, her voice unusually reluctant, “would it be okay if I watched you and Honoka together? And you can do me with your mouth?”

 

Maki turned to Honoka, gauging her reaction to such a lewd idea. Of course, Honoka was all for it, looking at Maki with a pleading smile. It was obviously two against one, so Maki nodded. “How should we do it?”

 

“Lay on your back, on the bench. And Eli-chan can sit on your face,” Honoka suggested.

 

It sounded mildly uncomfortable, but Maki was too horny to refuse. When Maki laid on her back, Honoka and Eli were both immediately on top of her. She chalked the eagerness up to the teenage hormones, but the fact that Honoka was getting sexier by the second made things a lot clearer. 

 

Maki had given Eli oral a plethora of times, but the facesitting position was something new. Regardless, as soon as she was faced with Eli’s wet sex, she put her tongue to work, anticipating the feeling of Honoka’s dick inside her. She didn’t have to anticipate long, though. Honoka’s hands brushed along Maki’s inner thighs, then pushed her legs apart. Maki felt like she was going to go into sensory overload. She tasted Eli’s arousal in her mouth, she heard Eli trying to choke down moans, she felt Honoka’s tip pressing harder and harder against her pussy...until it slipped in.

 

There was a quick tinge of pain that faded into a dull throb. Finally, it changed into a warm flood of pressure and pleasure. All three of them were making noises by then, but Honoka was the loudest, saying Maki’s name over and over. So was Eli, but the sounds were distinct: Eli said Maki’s name in a praising way, while Honoka said it out of desperation. 

 

Eli was so poised, even though there was a major effort on her part to maintain her composure. She was facing Honoka, and she leaned over for a kiss. Maki could hear her trying to mute herself by moaning into Honoka’s lips instead of the air. Really, that turned Maki on more than hearing Eli aloud. 

 

Maki couldn’t forget her own pleasure, though. Honoka was so  _ rough. _ It was something that Maki was used to with Eli, but while Eli was so rough for the sake of being rough, Honoka moved so quickly out of sheer need. Maki had a feeling that her technique was a little lacking, but even the sloppy, brutal thrusts that Honoka was supplying were perfect for Maki.

 

“W-wow, you’re tight,” Honoka breathed. Maki groaned out of instinct, but she felt her body heat up at the statement. She wanted to see Honoka’s face, imagining all of the adorable expressions Honoka could have made when she was balls-deep inside of Maki’s cunt. Would she have a cute, horny smile on her face? Or would her eyes be half-lidded, her mouth open...or maybe she’d bite her lip? Maki, getting even more turned on by the thought, doubled down on her oral efforts.

 

Finally, Eli started to let her moans loose, crying out Maki’s name in a way that was rather similar to Honoka’s, unexpectedly. She was almost pleading. The moans suddenly stopped, though, and Maki heard Eli and Honoka kissing above her again. Honoka’s thrusts slowed down that time, but they were just as hard. Maki wanted to kiss Eli, too, letting her taste herself. Eli loved doing that. As soon as she was finished, she’d pull Maki up to her and kiss her deep, whining as much as she’d let herself.

 

For right then, though, Maki had to focus on calming herself down. She was ashamed of it, but her body was so sensitive, and she had never been fucked like Honoka was fucking her. Eli had a certain structure to what she did with her fingers and mouth, while Honoka was relentless and wild. Maki hardly even noticed how much her back was hurting from the stiff wooden bench, since Honoka’s dick was making her feel so good. 

 

Maki kept one hand on Eli’s thigh to hold her steady, but her other hand went to her own clit. She could feel Honoka’s hips bumping into her hand. Honoka and Eli had broken their kiss, and Honoka was back to her speedy, frantic thrusts. Honoka began to use her own hands, cupping Maki’s breasts. They barely filled her hands, but she gladly kept touching them, giving Maki playful pinches until she yelped into Eli’s cunt. Eli must have felt it, because she started a slow, steady rocking of her hips. She was  _ really _ riding Maki’s face, then. Maki gripped Eli’s thigh even harder and rubbed her clit faster.

 

Honoka suddenly went silent, and she held Maki closer to her. Her thrusts got even more arrhythmic. There was a huge surge of pleasure among all three of them, but Honoka and Maki felt it the hardest, with Eli still holding herself together...barely. Honoka and Maki were definitely going to come before Eli did, no matter how good Maki’s tongue-work was.

 

Honoka squeezed Maki’s tits hard, more for a grip than anything, but Maki still screamed with glee. Honoka gave her a few more animalistic thrusts before they were both pushed over the edge. Honoka pulled out of Maki’s pussy and spilled her seed all over Maki’s stomach. Maki was circling her finger around her bud furiously, and some of Honoka’s come dripped onto her hand and slid down her sensitive slit.

 

“Keep going, Maki. Don’t you dare stop,” Eli said. Her voice was almost childlike with how selfish and saccharine it was. How could Maki deny a request like that? Riding the waves of her own climax, Maki kept going, not bothering to feel sheepish about how slovenly she was getting. Eli must have liked feeling Maki get messy, because Maki felt her begin to tremble, and the wetness on her face grew even more abundant. Eli made the cutest noises when she let herself go, Maki realized.

 

When Honoka and Eli finally climbed off of Maki, they were all sticky and soiled, but Maki most of all. She still couldn’t feel any kind of guilt, but it’d probably kick in when she had some time to register what had just occurred. For right then, though, she was fine with playing the role of the sex-crazed ballerina, stuck between her girlfriend and her new crush and absolutely loving it.

 

Honoka and Eli took turns kissing Maki. It was nice; she felt like their attention was all on her. Still, it was getting late. Before Honoka could steal her fifth kiss, Maki pushed her away. Honoka whimpered. “N-no more,” Maki said. “We have to get home. My father’s probably getting worried...”

 

Eli licked her lips. “I guess you’re right, Maki. But, my, wasn’t that a lot of fun?”

 

Maki stayed quiet. She couldn’t exactly play the denial game, after that display... “Tons! You guys don’t mind if I come back to practice with you every day, right?”

 

That was when Maki spoke up. “Don’t think something like this is going to happen every day! We really  _ do _ practice when we stay here!” Granted, there were numerous occasions where “practice” turned into “hours-long makeout sessions”...but Honoka didn’t need to know about that.

 

“I know! I got it! But can I come anyway?” Honoka looked back and forth, from Eli to Maki, over and over again. Once again, Maki was reminded of an excitable pup...

 

“It’s up to Maki, isn’t it?” Eli said. She gave Maki a look. Maki was totally surrounded by cute girls that she couldn’t say no to.

 

It wasn’t  _ that _ bad, though, was it? “I  _ guess _ you can keep coming...but we’re going to keep you on your toes, so come prepared.”


End file.
